


After the Storm, there is No Calm

by smileandsleep



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Pain, free writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileandsleep/pseuds/smileandsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki goes to visit Haise's precious memories after the battle with Eto. But what he finds is not all that he had hoped for. ((Spoilers for Chapter 55 of :Re))</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm, there is No Calm

Eto had run away, exhaustion clear on her face even if her voice proclaimed that she had gotten bored of her fight. You stand there, still drenched in sweat and blood, slowly feeling your arm regenerate. You can feel the footsteps of the others a level below you, rushing up to examine the situation.

 

Tsukiyama is still knocked out, wound healed, but unaware of what was about to occur. Kanae, the image you can see from across the rooftop had stopped moving since you first attacked him. Taking a breathe in, you can feel the calm rush in and you focus; this is Haise’s memories and life.

 

Immediately the roof’s door bangs open, revealing Special Class Ui, frantic in his movement and he immediately rushes towards you. You can sense his wariness in handling you; you probably look like a mess.

 

Entering character, you speak. Reporting all you could, showing your detached arm for purpose of not being suspicious and a traitor. Before long, other CCG members have also rushed in, completely immobilizing the two ghouls lying on the rooftop—no deaths you realize.

 

As you report, you can feel the pressure of fear radiate from Special Class Ui. You can see him struggle to handle you as he is suppose to, but you ignore it. You have better things to do. 

 

After you speak, finally done with your ordeal you dismiss yourself from the roof and head downstairs; when asked about your squad they could only report that they were still downstairs, recovering.

 

You pass by Special Class Washuu on the stairwell, you can hear him huff out in frustration of your continued existence. 

 

 

Finally reaching the the area where the Quinx where said to be located you move with stride, having no clue how they were going to take you in; would they notice a change in personality? A different air to you? 

 

You can feel Haise’s persona overtake you; these four are yours, you have to protect them. 

 

The footsteps of yours grow heavy, you can see you squad huddled together; a surprise because you’ve never seen a sight like that before.

 

The closer you get, a gloom eats at you and the dread worse then the fear of losing yourself overcomes you. You’re only a handful of steps away, and you can see Saiko’s eyes red with tears, and Urie’s shoulders shaking. Mutsuki is silent, a white silence overcoming his face.

 

The closer you get you realize Shirazu is not there. But a white cloth is surrounding the group and it hangs heavy. Each step is stab at your heart.

 

Protect them. Protect them. 

 

The last conversation with Shirazu is recalled, and the promise to talk.

 

Finally, as you are only inches away, Saiko’s eyes notice you and her breath hitches, another sob escaping and Urie and Mutsuki turn. Only Urie stands, eyes blood shot from tears.

 

He bows before you, form sloppy and the shivers increase. The moment he speaks, all other sounds are muted away.

 

“First Class Sasaki….I…We must report…..Shi….Shirazu saved us all. B-But….”

 

And that is enough.

 

Vision zooming past the other, you finally notice why the white cloth was so big.

 

Something shatters inside, and you can not longer tell if its Haise’s dream or your original desire of protection that breaks.

 

Fail. Fail. Fail.

 

The tears come faster then expected, and the you can’t even feel the hardness of the ground as you fall to get closer to your underling. Child.

 

The scream that emits from your throat joins a choir of tears, and the other three join you.

 

Can anything go right for you?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad.  
> This was not what I was hoping to wake up to today, but thanks Ishida sensei for the reality check.
> 
> This was written in a very short amount of time so I suspect there will be some errors.
> 
> Please review it, it would really help me.  
> Thank you!


End file.
